A "Special Cell" Story
Summary This Story is about the special cells, including Wolfy´s cell, who will tell him, why he have this powers and how they were created. = A "Special Cell" Story = Wolfy and Astrid are in the ice mountains Wolfy: Fire Seal, Fire wave! *nothing happen* Astrid: It was to happen something? Wolfy: Yeah, i don´t know it failed Astrid: Maybe your cell are not with power today Wolfy: That not mean anything the this is the seals not the cell Red Of Kiser Cell: You are losing focus, you need to charge at one point Astrid: This is your special cell? Wolfy: Yeah... what are you doing out of my mind? Red Of Kiser Cell: Don´t be so rude, i´m trying to help you Wolfy: I know, i´m just hurring to learn these powers Red Of Kiser Cell: I know, but you just have to calm down a little, you have more life than normal people Wolfy: Sometimes i ask myself about the dream i had, how you have been created? Red Of Kiser Cell: Well, you already know how the normal cell have been created right? Wolfy: Yup Red Of Kiser Cell: Well sometime ago after the cell wars, the son of the sage knew that if the war proceed this world would be destroyed, so to save this world he created seven speciall cells, these cells would be higher and would end the war, however to create, he needed many elements, this way each cell would have its specific characteristic. Wolfy: ... but how a cell is put on a mind of a human or pup? Red Of Kiser Cell: The cells have choiced the people who should go with, i did this, and then is done, so the son will have the power after the father and there goes Wolfy: So my father was? Yeah... If someday i have a son it will have the cell after born or after i go? Red Of Kiser Cell: When the "son of the cell" born the special cell make a copy of itself and goes to the son, that way the father still with the power like the son. Astrid: Wow Wolfy: Cool, but why this power has to control my mind and change me after sometime, like this *red eyes* Red Of Kiser Cell: This is to remind you that you can´t use a lot of your power, in your case Wolfy you have 4 advices, one is the red eyes second is half or all your body red like lava three is your tails, they can be... 5 Wolfy: Wait, 5??? Red Of Kiser Cell: Yeah, you have seen only one and you know what you can do just with one, think what you can do with five, so that´s all Wolfy: And what about the seal powers? Red Of Kiser Cell: If you want to use them you have to think all the right seals in order on your mind or make them with your paws Wolfy: That´s it, i forgot to think about the right seals, thanks Red Of Kiser Cell: No problem i will be on your mind *back to Wolfy´s mind* Astrid: So that´s a lot to remind uh? Wolfy: Yeah i just don´t know, if Grenny born first than me, why he don´t have the cell? Astrid: Yeah that´s strange.. Red Of Kiser Cell: *on Wolfy´s mind* Don´t even i know why. Then they hear some a bip from the pup tag Ryder: Hey you two, the lunch is ready, back to the lookout Wolfy: *eyes normal* Sure Ryder Astrid: I´m on it The call goes off Wolfy: Better get going, i´m really hungry Astrid: Is nothing anything new Wolfy: .... Astrid: Hahaha! = END = __NOEDITSECTION__